<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off Script by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317581">Off Script</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his years in the industry, Armin should’ve known that anyone involved with film and entertainment had to be at least a little eccentric to make it big.</p><p>Still, though, he hadn’t imagined international star, film lead, and long-time heartthrob Eren Jaeger himself to show up on the first day of script reading with a black eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off Script</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soragamiii/gifts">soragamiii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you sora for the prompt!!! it was super duper fun to write &lt;3 hope you enjoy &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For all his years in the industry, Armin should’ve known that anyone involved with film and entertainment had to be at least a little eccentric to make it big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, though, he hadn’t imagined international star, film lead, and long-time heartthrob Eren Jaeger himself to show up on the first day of script reading with a black eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin, being the lead director on the project—his first solo directing project </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>—had been at the conference room since 6:30 that morning, mentally preparing himself for both taking charge of the film and getting to work with his celebrity crush. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be respectful. Do not fawn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Armin had been telling himself repeatedly in preparation for working with Eren. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How to handle meeting famous people is Film School 101. You are a professional, and you can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All of that went out the window when Eren arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, what happened to you?” Armin gasped, bolting upright in his chair. Now, he hadn’t spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much time pining for Eren from afar, but the addition to Eren’s face was something that anyone would notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two interns milling around the refreshment table perked up immediately, looking to him for instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged, running a hand sheepishly over top of his messy half-bun. “It’s not that bad. It’ll go away before filming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I’m worried about!” Armin hurried over to Eren’s side, suddenly forgetting all of his past nervousness in favor of using what little first aid he had at his disposal. “How did this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fiery blush overtook Eren’s cheeks, and he scowled, casting his eyes downward. “It’s really not a big deal,” he said. “I just… my dog got a little excited last night when greeting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon closer inspection, Armin could plainly tell that the bruise was not something caused by a dog—there were no scratches or other indicators of paws. Instead, the bruise, which was actually on Eren’s brow bone instead of his eye, looked as if it had been caused by some sort of object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t get into a fight, did you?” Armin asked, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Eren denied fiercely, face quickly turning red. He stepped back and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, and looked up. “I’m sorry for coming in today looking like this, Director. I swear that it’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Armin’s turn to blush, placing his hands over his cheeks reflexively. “You don’t need to call me Director. Armin’s fine,” he said, turning away and heading for his seat. “Go ahead and sit down, or you can get some refreshments from the table. We won’t be starting for another thirty minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded and smiled, slightly pointed incisors looking positively adorable peeking out in his toothy grin. “Thank you, Armin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s heart stuttered in his chest, and he hastily buried his burning face in the pages of the script.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long, long year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, for better or worse, Armin actually had no trouble getting along with Eren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of their rather awkward first meeting, they got along extremely well, especially as the script-readings eventually turned into rehearsals and filming; Mikasa, the special effects and stunt specialist for the film, had even remarked that the two acted like long-time friends. The rest of the crew and Eren had even agreed, too, which made Armin’s emotional predicament all the more difficult to come to terms with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Armin wanted to hate Eren or anything. Really, getting along the way they did made working together on the film (which was a rather personal project of his) so much easier. It was like Eren knew exactly what directions Armin wanted to give before he even uttered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What their easy friendship did not make easier to handle, though, was Armin’s glaring crush on Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celebrity crushes were a special kind of crush that was almost always exhilarating to have: perfect for getting the serotonin of having a crush exist and perfect for avoiding the eventual heartbreak of having a crush reject you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A celebrity crush turned into a real, bonafide, “write their name with little hearts in your notebook” crush was inconvenient at best and soul-crushing at worst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had already been difficult enough to handle his crush on Eren when Eren had been a figure on the silver screen, perfectly tanned skin and perfectly teasing smirk broadcast for the world to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Eren smiled just for Armin? When Eren’s face was so close to his, unseparated by a digital screen? When Eren’s voice rang loud and true through the film set, reading script lines that Armin had so painstakingly poured over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin wasn’t sure how much more his heart could take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Armin.” Eren slid neatly right by Armin’s side, holding out his script. “Do you think you could help me with this scene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was standing a little too close for Armin’s comfort (or, really, definitely close enough for maximum comfort). Armin felt his shoulder brush against the side of Eren’s arm, sending happy tingles throughout his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Armin replied, grateful when his voice didn’t waver in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, he reprimanded himself for being so juvenile about everything. Having a crush shouldn’t have negated all of the years he had spent in the industry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing down at the script, Armin felt excitement and relief flood his veins; this particular part of the film was one of Armin’s personal favorites, chock full of emotions at the height of the film’s climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Armin explained his intentions behind the scene, Eren hummed and nodded, eyes shining with interest. Fondness settled firmly in Armin’s heart seeing Eren pay so much attention to his explanation and his role in the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing to take a sip of water, Armin debated whether or not to tell Eren more about the inspiration for the film, finally deciding to bare his heart. “Do you want to know my inspiration for the movie?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes widened, and he nodded eagerly. “Of course, if you want to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin smiled and looked up into Eren’s eyes, finding that the earnest sheen of them made him all the more compelled to continue. “It’s based on a recurring dream I’ve had since I was a child,” he said, quietly as if confessing his deepest secret, and looked down at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my dream, I always start out on the beach, lying face up on the sand.” Armin could feel the intensity of Eren’s gaze on his skin. “When I try to touch the water, it always recedes. I can never feel what the ocean is like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why you have the climax set at the beach,” Eren said, contemplative. “But then, why do you have the main character drown?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart beating a mile per minute, Armin fiddled with his fingers and took a deep breath. “In my dream, I keep walking into the ocean, no matter how far it pulls away from me.” A burst of courage ignited in his chest as he looked up into Eren’s softening gaze. “By the time I realize that I’m too far out, I’m already looking up at the sky from the bottom of the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held eye contact for several moments, the air between them heavy with the weight of emotions not fully comprehensible. Eren almost appeared to be leaning forward, getting closer with every passing breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Armin dreaming right then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Director, we need a little clarification on—oh, I’m so sorry! Am I interrupting something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin jerked backward from Eren and whipped around to the apologetic face of his intern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re not interrupting anything!” he cried, voice pitching a tad too high to sound natural. “I was just helping Eren out with a scene. Ah, uh, Eren, did you still need my help or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, a small frown tugging at his lips. “Nope. You were really helpful, uh…” Eren ran a hand through his hair, revealing the slightly reddened skin of his ears, previously obscured by his loose locks. “I’ll, just, uh, I’ll go and practice it over there before we resume filming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not trusting himself to speak, Armin nodded and wondered if he had imagined the moment between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the last day of filming, Armin stepped onto the set feeling the most refreshed and clear-headed he had in months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few months of filming and working with Eren, Armin was pretty sure that he wasn’t delusional and that the actor had, in fact, been flirting with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he wanted to do with that information, he wasn’t sure, but it was invigorating to admit to himself that, logically and evidentially, it was highly probable that Eren was as interested in him as he was in Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hypothesis was only further supported when he walked onto set and had a paper cup placed delicately into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of caramel drifted up from the cup, and Armin looked quizzically down at the beverage to avoid broadcasting his errant blush to the object of his affections. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a caramel hazelnut latte,” Eren said, a hint of a smile in his tone. “I hope it’s sweet enough for your tastes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin hadn’t gotten himself a caramel hazelnut latte in months; every time he had had the craving, he had pushed it down and chosen to get a healthier alternative instead. He slowly brought the drink to his lips and took a tentative sip, savoring the sweetness that clung to his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know this was my favorite drink?” he asked once he had finished a good quarter of the cup. “I don’t remember ever telling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed, a cryptic twinkle in his eyes. “I have a good memory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you?” Armin decided that it was now or never. It was the last day of filming; after that, the next time he was likely to see Eren was at the film’s official screening. What was there to lose? “When did I tell you my super secret drink order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not taken aback in the least, Eren simply shrugged. “You know, back when you were an intern for Director Shadis and I was a noobie actor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Armin’s willpower to keep him from choking on his drink. “You… You remember all the way back from seven years ago?” Another thing nagged at Armin’s mind. “I don’t even remember meeting you back then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fierce blush worked its way onto Eren’s cheeks. “Well, I figured you didn’t,” he mumbled, uncharacteristically shy. “I was, honestly, a glorified extra. Plus, Shadis worked you to the bone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin definitely remembered running on 90% caffeine and 10% pure grit while working under the famed director; it was a miracle he had managed to learn so much while being constantly sleep-deprived. Still, it was crazy to him that he had managed to forget working and talking with Eren while working that job. If he tried hard enough, he could barely recall a young man with scruffy, wild hair and eyes greener than the forest, but he couldn’t be too sure if those were his actual memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin paused to set his drink down at a nearby table and, despite his embarrassment and racing mind, trudged onward with the conversation. “What made me so memorable?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Armin finally mustered up courage to look up, the way Eren was looking at him so tenderly nearly made him want to cry. His eyes held a rawness that no cameras could ever hope to capture, a genuineness that could never be broadcasted on the big screens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that you had stories to tell, and I wanted so badly to know what they were,” Eren said, reaching forward to cup Armin’s face. “And I’m so honored that you chose me to help tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the natural cues of his body, Armin tilted his head up and closed his eyes, leaning forward to press a soft, chaste kiss on Eren’s lips. Naturally, as if they had made the trek dozens of times before, Eren’s hands traveled to settle gently on his waist, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could have been tangled in each other’s embrace forever if not for the teasing whistle that rang through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Director, didn’t know we were filming a romcom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pulled away from Armin and flipped his middle finger at the lead cameraman. “Can’t you tell we’re going off script, Jean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin giggled and buried his face against Eren’s chest, at the moment completely uncaring of his professional image. He was sure that, for as long as he lived, he would never be able to direct a movie that came close to capturing the pure love and joy radiating from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This movie he and Eren were doing together, though, might be able to come close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say…” Armin said, lifting his head off of Eren’s chest. “I know it’ll be a few months' time from now, but… do you think you’d want to be my red carpet date for the screening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blindingly beautiful grin spread across Eren’s face. “I’ll pick you up at five, Director.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, babe, you never told me what happened to your face when you came in for that first day of script reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot, I thought you might’ve forgotten…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. I… I might’ve been so excited to work with you that I tripped down the stairs and hit my head against the railing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Eren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a net worth of five million.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you’re still an idiot.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>